The present disclosure is related to a zoom lens which can be utilized in electronic cameras such as a digital camera, a video camera, a broadcast camera, a surveillance camera, etc., and to an imaging apparatus equipped with this zoom lens.
A common configuration for zoom lenses for use in electronic cameras such as a digital camera, a video camera, a broadcast camera, a surveillance camera, etc. is that constituted by a first lens group having a positive refractive power, a second lens group having a negative refractive power, a third lens group having a negative refractive power, and a fourth lens group having a positive refractive power. When changing magnification, the first lens group and the fourth lens group are fixed with respect to an imaging plane. This configuration can realize both zoom magnification rates and miniaturization with a comparatively simple structure. A zoom lens having such a structure is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-030582.